hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! =The Cats= Leader Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Future apprentice Clawkit.-Dustpelts Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Future apprentice:Earthkit/Rosekit-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... thumb|left|Hollyleaf Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Apprentices: Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Stardust(deceased, DF cat) Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar/Gingerheart's kits: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Limekit: Lime-colored she-cat Whitestar's kits: Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes file:Leafstripe.jpg Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes Sandstar's kit: Lightkit- Small light gray she-cat with a white tipped tail, paws, and chest. Can control the element of Air. Age: 1 Moon[[User:Sandstar1051|'Lightkit']]The air is a thing of beauty... Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, mother of Earthkit, Tigerkit, Shadekit, and Blazekit Mate: Stardust Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes, mother of Grapekit, Orangekit, Peachkit, Melonkit, Cherrykit, Pearkit, Limekit, and Lemonkit,Mate:Seastar Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, mother of Smokekit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Petalkit Mate:Heatfur file:Whitestar.jpg Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth. Mother of Lightkit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Elders: None Mates *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarXGingerheart Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *3 Vole(s) *1 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *7 Mice *2 Starling(s) *3 Rabbit(s) *8 Fish *6 Blackbird(s) *1 Shrew Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 8, 2010 Dustpelts paces outside the leader den. How are we going to get EarthClan back and drive out ThunderClan!! he mutters. Deputy of StarClan 11:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I like the new pic!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Thanks!!) Deputy of StarClan 13:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (No problem!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What do you think of the pic of Lightkit???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (The pic is awesome!!)Deputy of StarClan 14:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Thanks! Wanna RP?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( Yes!! I have about an hourish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Kay! Dust is temporarily in charge until I have the kits)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (kay. I was in HEAVEN!!! I got to go to my grandparent's farm with tons of CATS!!! I willl post the pics on my user page soon.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I wanna see! And I'm going to go ride my bike. See ya. Only a min for me) (:O You are sooo lucky!!!!! My mom wont let me get a cat ;(. Anyways, I cant wait to see the pics!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (g2g:( )---Daughter of Scourge-- (Cya Dark and Dust!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt walks over to fresh-kill pile and gulps down a fish. Deputy of StarClan 14:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads heavily over to a rock to sun herself[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What are we going to do about EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "I wish I knew. We cant send a patrol out there, with the badgers in our territory. But if I dont, Thunderclan could be trouble"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan How about after our kit comes we deal with the badgers then ThunderClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods her head, "Ok. I dont know what I would do if you werent my deputy"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust purrs. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my mate. Deputy of StarClan 15:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need any food? Deputy of StarClan 15:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar closes her eyes, while sunning herself, "No thanks. Im okay for now"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower heads torwards thhe fresh-kill pile and gulps down a rabbit.Shadeflower Sandstar gets off the rock and pads towards the nursery, to play with the kits[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Blazekit sees Sandstar coming to the kits, and pounces on Sandstar, the other kits seeing, and attacking Sandstar(Claws sheated), Smokekit and Tigerkit aiming for the tail- "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SANDSTAR!" -Hollyleaf mrrrooooooooows ''in amusement(Is was me that was going on the ride....>_<) Sandstar gets knocked backwards by the kits, "Hello Everyone!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What's the code for the siggie? I just copied it, now it's gone. -sighs-) -Whitestar, Crystalwing, and Stardust come out, purring- "Quite a pawful, but worth it." -Stardust says to Crystalwing-- -Melonkit whispers something in Limekit's ear, and Limekit nods, motioning Cherrykit-- Sandstar smiles at the other queens, "They are a hyper bunch, arent they?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Melon's making an announcement.) -Whitestar nods- "Yes. But before we know it, they'll be apprentices." "Good apprentices, and even better warriors" Sandstar replies smiling and looking at the kits (Kay)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Crystalwing nods, Stardust gazes on the camp, and runs to Talltree- -Melonkit and her sisters are on the edge of Talltree, Melonkit in front- -Cherrykit mews loudly to get attention- -Limekit yowls with Cherrykit- -All the kits, medicine cats, Stardust, Mintleaf, and the two queens hear, and pad to clearing- (Uh uh!!!! NOT from Talltree!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What other way? They're just kits, okay?) (I'm back!!!!!! YAY!!!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (They can stand in the center of the clearing and howl or whatever!?!?!? And unless you the want the kits in trouble, I suggest you get them down IMMEDIATLY)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Darkpaw bounds up Talltree and helps the kits yowl---Daughter of Scourge-- (Are you threating me? -fur raises-) -Shadekit looks up at Melonkit- "I have lighted the fuse. Now all I have to do is wait for the KAPOWIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (random say again.) (No, that was a promise. Now you had better respect me and the warrior code, and get those kits down! That goes for you to Dark!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (So the kits can escape. Duh!) (Dont you DARE make them do that. -_- I am the leader of this clan, not you! Now respect my and the clans rules or get out!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Darkpaw was gonna get in troble, anyway, because she messed up the warrior's den.:) )---Daughter of Scourge-- (Dark! You can mess up the warriors den all you want, but youd better respect the warrior code! Now get down!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan '((STOP 'promising' US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can get the kits in trouble! Do you want them to announce or not?)' '(NO HOLLYLEAF!!!! IN THE PAST, YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED YOUR CLAN LEADER, YOUR DEPUTY, A FELLOW WARRIOR, AND NOW THE WARRIOR CODE!?!?!? NOW I SWARE THAT I WILL TAKE YOU OFF AS MEDICINE CATS IF YOU DO NOT GET THOSE KITS DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!)' '(JUST KILL THE CATS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!!!!!!!! AND I'VE BEEN A BETTER PERSON BY ALPOLIGIZING! AND WHO'S REPLACING? I'VE BEEN A GREAT MEDICINE CAT, BUT I WILL MAKE YOU STOP THREATINING! THE KITS HAVE A RIGHT TOO TO THE CAMP! AT LEAST THER'RE NOTFIGHTING FOXES!)' (THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO THEYRE CAMP, YES. BUT IF THEY WANNA BE APART OF THIS CLAN, THEY HAD BETTER RESPECT THE RULES!!!!! AND THE RULES SAY, ONLY THE CLAN LEADER MAY MAKE ANNOUNCEMENTS FROM HIGH ROCK!!!!!!!! NOW RESPECT IT AND ME OR GET LOST!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan '-Darkpaw starts to carry yowling kits over to a high boulder---Daughter of Scourge--' Sandstar helps Darkpaw (-sighs- Thanks Dark :))[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Talltree's leader's only, and Highrock's everyone else. It is above the app's den.) -Melonkit says, "You think you--" (Innerupt somehow!) (Thank you dark!) Sandstar silences Melonkit with a glare. Then hops off of Highrock[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Dust comes up to Sandstar.- "I think you should let the kits make their announcement they are just kits you know." -Melonkit continues, her voice echoing off the camp, "You think you know me," she begins again, "And my sisters, Cherrykit and Limekit.,of StarClan. You think you know us, but everything you have been told is a lie! We are not the kits of Stardust and Crystalwing."-Stardust shoots up to the ground- "What? Crystalwing, why is she talking such nonsense?" -Crystalwing stays silent, and a moment later: "I'm sorry, Stardust. I am not their mother, and you are not their father." -Stardust stares-(He thought that he was the father!) "Then who is?" -Crystalwing looks up at Melonkit- "Tell them, Melonkit. I kept the secret for days:I'm not going to reveal it now." -Melonkit leaps into the clearing, claws sheathed-(Highrock is a LONG way down.)"Coward!" -Melonkit scans the clearing-"I'm not afraid of the truth! Seastar is our father, and Gingerheart-yes, Gingerheart, is our mother." -Hollyleaf, Whitestar, Mintleaf, and all the kits exept Melonkit faint- -Darkpaw nuzzles Melonkit---Daughter of Scourge-- Dust stares at Gingerheart. Why did you do this? Deputy of StarClan 23:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart dips her head in respect, and raises it, her eyes filled with saddness- "I know that I cannot be the medicine cat apprentice. But having kits with Seastar is my biggest accomplishment. I have never regretted it." (Dark, I need to mentor you.) To Gingerheart-But what will happen to the rest of your kits? I think they all should be together don't you, they will be happier that way. Deputy of StarClan 23:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "The kits hopefully are still in ThunderClan." -Gingerheart rusn out of camp with her three kits.- (Rosekit can be the med cat appretice!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Good idea!!) Deputy of StarClan 23:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (B-but, Earthkit was! -sighs- AND I SAID LET ME UPDATE!) [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Gingerheart']]Mate of Seastar, Mother of 7 kits To Gingerheart- Are you going to stay in StarClan or join EarthClan when they return? Deputy of StarClan 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "My heart belongs in both Clans." As deputy let me give you some advice. Cats in this clan won't respect you as much now since you had kits so go join your mate in EarthClan bring your kits too it will make you happier. Deputy of StarClan 23:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dust!!! Earthclan was driven out!! We will respect them still!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! To Darkpaw-I know that they were driven out by me and Sandstar and making a plan to get them back them Gingerheart can go to EarthClan!! Deputy of StarClan 23:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart pushes in front of the two cats, and says, "I decide my path! Don't interfere, please." Dust dippes head. Sorry just trying to help. Backs away. Deputy of StarClan 00:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart dips her head too- -Stardust pops up behind Darkpaw- "Hello! Would you like to train?" Yes!![[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 00:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC (Finnaly, you got it! I was pasting it for you. :P Meet me in the territory.) "I hope your heart's in the right place, Gingerheart" Sandstar dips her head, and pads away in the direction of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Blazekit sees Sandstar going to the nursery, and follows her, but the other kits pull her back, Melonkit staying in the same position as she was in an hour ago, and her sisters try to comfort her- -Gingerheart leaves camp- Sandstar pads into the nursery and lies down[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Melonkit is still frozen- (How is Melonkit frozen?) ok![[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 01:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Of anger.) [[User:Hollyleaf :D!|'Stardust']]A Clan, A cat, THE SKY! (I'm gonna take over Redtooth,Rosekit and Petalfur again.)[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! 01:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Woot, woot~!) Sandstar sees Melonkit frozen, and wearily stomps her foot. A weed grows around Melonkit and tugs on his leg, snapping him out of it, and then lets go[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (So can Rosekit be your apprentice?)Daughter of ScourgeI'm Evil! 01:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Melonkit growls at Sandstar, and storms out of camp- (Not really. I haven't warmed up to it yet.)User:Hollyleaf :D1|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye................. Sandstar sighs and pads heavily out of camp[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Drat. Well Rosekit is gonna watch anyway!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Let's go!) -Stardust walks out of camp, and turns around, looking at Darkpaw- (Already there!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (KNOWS!) August 9, 2010 Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (IS THAT SKY BLUE, SHADEFLOWER? THAT"S MA FAV COLOR! HOW DID YOU) (Do you know all the colors that you can make your siggie???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes and i wanted just how it is.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Can you post all the colors your siggie can come in on your blog???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes, plz!) (Well,I didn't make my self.There is a user on warriors wiki that makes custom signatures.If you want her you make you one her user name is:Clarrissa koins.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Kay, I won't.) (Thanks Shade!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What's the =D for someone mad, puffing their cheek out?) "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sandstar screams from the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ((Having kit? I'm coming!) -Hollyleaf rushes to Sandstar- "Are you having kits? Too bad we don't have any borage leaves. Those mangy badgers!" (Yes I am!) "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"(What should I write?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I don't know. BUT THOSE BADGERS!!!! -cries-) After a while of Screaming, there is one kit. Lightkit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When are you going back to leader? And we need to get to thosebadgers because there is NO herbs. -sobs-) (Maybe tommorow or wendsday. and as soon as I am, we will attack the badgers!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay. But I need to go for a while. But before that:) -Shadekit tumbles out of the nursery, an dwhen he sees Lightkit: "What's that? BIG PINK BIRD!!!!!! Just stay calm, everything's under control, not going to be afraid of-" -Shadekit opens his mouth wide and screams this low scream- "RUN AWAY! Uhhuhuhuhuh......" Lightkit hears Shadekit and giggles, "There's no pink bird silly!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Tigerkit and Earthkit look at sandstar and say, "That was not his voice!!! What's happened to him? That scream was way too low!" (Bye!) (Bye Holly! And im Rping Lightkit) Sandstar looks at the kits appauled[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit sees a butterfly, and begins to chase it around the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit gets annoyed with the butterfly and blows at it. A strong gust of wind carries the butterfly out of the nursery. Lightkit smiles when its gone[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads torwards the fresh-kill pile and gulps down a fish.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit pads out of the nursery unevenly[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sandstar gently picks up Lightkit and brings her back into the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Anyone want to RP?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Sure!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (I have to go,bye!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Bye Shade!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Never mind,I can stay!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Hooplah!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Anyone wanna RP?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sure!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery, followed by Lightkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads up to Sandstar and sits down.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Shadeflower" Sandstar nods and smiles. Lightkit batters Shadeflower's tail with her paws[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt meets Lightkit for the first time. To Sandstar-How is our daughter? Deputy of StarClan 16:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods and purrs, "She is energetic"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust bends down to Lightkit. Hello little one. Deputy of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit looks up at her father, and puts her tiny paw on his nose and smiles[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan To Lightkit-Stop batting my tail.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Dust purrs and nuzzles her back. Deputy of StarClan 17:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit purrs and runs back to her mother. Sandstar smiles at Dustpelt[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan To Sandstar- She will be a great warrior one day!! Deputy of StarClan 17:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar purrs watching Lightkit, "So she will" Lightkit sees the butterfly from earlier and begins chasing it around camp[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower watches Lightkit and purrs with amusement.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit jumps in the air and slices the butterfly in half. When she sees that its dead she smiles and walks back to the group of cats[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sandstar??) Deputy of StarClan 17:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Still here!) Sandstar sighs, "They have been a big problem. Hollyleaf has run out of borage, and the twoleg nest is the only spot in the whole territory where it can be found. Well have to drive them out"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (has run out of herbs period.) "When are we going to drive them out?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure but we will have to do it soon. Deputy of StarClan 17:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Finally! I can use my badger fighting moves!!!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! You sure will!! Deputy of StarClan 17:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt goes in search of Melonkit. Deputy of StarClan 17:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods and heads towards the leaders den, followed by Lightkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sandstar, you should look in the warriors den. Darkpaw messed it up when she was playing with Clawkit.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (You sound like your trying to get in trouble? Ill let it slide, if your not looking for trouble)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I'm am :D :) Darkpaw got bored of being a perfect cat.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Shadeflower pads through the entrance tunnel with a vole and rabbit in her jaws.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar notices Shadeflower and her prey, "A successfull hunt, I see"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Then I hope you like cleaning up that den and cleaning out all of the moss out of all the dens)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower puts her catch on the fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar goes to check on the warriors den[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( It's ok. Darkpaw will just try get Tigerstar to help her.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar pads into the warriors den to find that it is messed up. She remembers Darkpaw in there with Clawkit and Howls, "Darkpaw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads into the warriors den and asks,"What happened in here?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) "Darkpaw happened" Sandstar growls[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Where is Darkpaw?" Shadeflower asksShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Darkpaw tries to slip out of camp-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar sees Darkpaw and stomps her foot. The flowers and vines around the entrance grow so much, that the entrance is blocked[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Drat." -hides behind HighRock-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar stomps her foot again and a vine wraps around Darkcloud's foot, stopping her from moving. Then Sandstar pads over to Darkpaw[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -shreiks, and Clawkit comes running and trips over own paws and tumbles forward to land at Sandstar's paws-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit comes and tackles Clawkit, pushing him to the side of Sandstar. Then Sandstar continues on in the direction of Darkpaw[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Quivers*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! *Sandstar reaches Darkpaw and stares at her straight in the eye, "You will clean up the warriors den, and clean out all of the dens by yourself, for the next moon. Understand?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "O.O.O.kkkkkk. I. i'm ssorry....... I was just playing with Clawkit!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "You know better than to play in the warrior den though. Now you will clean up your mess, understand?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Is Clawkit in trouble too?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "I will have a talk with him, but that is none of your concern. Now go!" Sandstar commands and then stomps her foot, setting Darkpaw free, and reopening the clan entrance"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Scampers off to collect moss-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar nods in approval and turns to Lightkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (how do I change the Elder's bedding if there aren't any Elders(yet. I'm making one.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (And I am too!) Shadeflower pads through the entrance tunnel with a starling and 2 mice in her jaws.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) -Rosekit walks up- " Do you only catch prey?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "No,I do other things."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Who RPs Melonkit? Wanna RP?) Deputy of StarClan 00:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC)\ (I do.) (Sure!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (Sure!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Could we attack the badgers on saturday?) Deputy of StarClan 00:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (Why? I might not be able to make it!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Cause I am going on a trip we could also do it Friday!) Deputy of StarClan 00:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (How about today?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! -finishes fixing warriors den and starrts to change moss in nursery-" Almost done!" -Clawkit and Rosekit bowl Dustpelt over and pretend attack him-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit sees Clawkit and Rosekit, and joins in[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (YES!! Someone else is on!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (IK right!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (right.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit sneaks behind Clawkit, and tackles him[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Rosekit sees and pounces on Lightkit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit squeals and tries to get up, but is easily held down by the older kit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Rosekit lets Lightkit flip her over-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit squeals in delight when she flips Rosekit over. She grins at the older kit and then steps off of[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Smiles back and whispers- : Let's get Clawkit."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Lightkit grins evilly and whispers, "Lets"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -stalks Clawkit, letting Lightkit take the lead-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (want to RP Hollyleaf?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! ( I can't, I can't. Need to go to bed, and boo, not on tommorow, busy week this week,. NO CATCHING UP WITH EDIT POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And see ya late tomorrow!~ Wish I could, but I can't. -Bolds- Will be on every once in a while this week. Please someome fix my mistakes. Nevermind. I will! And say I'm on a short trip, and I WILL write about what happens with my cats! The kits accidently went to MoonClan from Shadekit's strange half-recarnation, and yeah, Mint and Star are gone too in MoonClan. Just if you need to be mentored, ask somebody, and there you go. Ginger and Crystal are there, and don't worry, Ginger's the temp med cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (ok :( Byye)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Is any1 still on? I am srry that I couldn't get on cause I am on a trip. da computer has limits). (I'm here!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (I would have got on earlier but i had to wait for my aunt to fall asleep. I'm on her computer) (By the way, I am Cloverheart still. I almost had to make a new acount cause i am on a diffrent computer) (ok.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (I m getin on in da mornin.Are u?) (Ya. Me and Sandstar. I hav to go now. See you in the morning!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (C-ya Dark!)-Cloverheart August 10, 2010 Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den and starts to wash.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery quietly, Lightkit still curled up in her nest[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower gets up and walks over to Sandstar and sits down.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar yawns, "Good morning Shadeflower"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Good morning."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "So, how have you been?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Fine,you?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "Tired. Who knew kits could take so much out of you"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Well,have you seen Rosekit and Clawkit,they are a pawful."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles, "So they are! But theyre so adorable" she says. Lightkit pads tiredly out of the nursery, pads over to the cats, and curls up next to her mother[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Hollyleaf gazes upon the Clan on Highrock- (Hi, and bye. :P Can someone make the pic of Ginger smaller? Dat's ma cat named Ginger, and I have a Crystal one too.) Dust pads up next to Sandstar. Deputy of StarClan 13:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles at Dustpelt[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Can we wait to attack the badgers cause I am going on a trip till Friday we could do it on Saturday though) Deputy of StarClan 13:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (Sure Dust!) Lightkit gets up and curls up next to her father[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads up to the fresh-kill pile and picks out a blackbird.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs and gets up (When are the kits becoming apps???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Well,it does not say their age,so whenever you want I guess."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Well, Crystalwing and Gingerheart's kits are almost old enough"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Oh yeah,they are almost six moons."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah. I wonder how Darkpaw's training is coming along. I promised her that I would teach her the Sky-drop"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "I don't think Stardust has taught her anything."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "I know. He must start training her soon, or you might have to take over as mentor"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "He is never here."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah well, that had better change soon"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit wakes up and pounces on a ball of moss[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan User talk:Sandstar1051 When is Clawkit going to be apprenticed? I really want to mentor him. Deputy of StarClan 14:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Soon, hopefully"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Are they the oldest kits or are Cyrstalwing's kits older?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Hmm... Theyre about the same age"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Oh,ok."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) They are the oldest. Deputy of StarClan 14:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Not by much"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Who is going to mentor Rosekit? Deputy of StarClan 14:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Hollyleaf, I think. Ill let her mentor two apprentices if she's up to it"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Not at the same time though! I think Shadeflower should mentor Rosekit. Deputy of StarClan 14:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Thats the thing. Rosekit and Earthkit wanna be med cat, and Hollyleaf says she wants Earthkit. But I dont want to make Rosekit unhappy"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Well they both can't be the med cat apprentice. You can't always make everybody happy. I think Rosekit should be a warrior and Shadeflower can mentor her. Deputy of StarClan 14:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Hi,I thought I was soupossed to get Rosekit.If not thats ok."-Cloverheart "Im sorry Cloverheart, but I think her wishes are to become a medicine cat. You may get another kit though"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Like I said before on one kit can be the med cat apprentice. Rosekit or Earthkit will have to be a warrior. Deputy of StarClan 15:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "You will get either Rosekit or Earthkit. Who ever is not the med cat apprentice"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Who will? Deputy of StarClan 15:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Cloverheart"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Ok but I think Shadeflower should mentor somebody soon. Deputy of StarClan 15:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "She shall get one of Ginger or Crystal's kits"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Thanks Sandstar!"-Cloverheart Sandstar dips her head, "Your quite welcome Cloverheart"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Clawkit boucnes out at hearing his name- " Can Dustpelt be my mentor?!!?! PLEASE?" -makes sad puppy face-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar looks at Clawkit amused, "You will see" Sandstar winks at Dustpelt, "Soon"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt laughs- Only a few more weeks and I will mentor you. Deputy of StarClan 15:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar looks around camp for Darkpaw, "Darkpaw!" She calls -Darkpaw pops out of the nuresy, where she waz chaging the moss.-"Yes?" -Clawkit bounces up and down, making Dustpelt dizzy from watching him-"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ok, now go get some rest. Deputy of StarClan 15:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "When your finished with that, meet me under the training tree" Sandstar says to Darkpaw and then turns to Lightkit, "Why dont you go play with Clawkit and Rosekit?" she asks. Lightkit nods eagerly, "Ok!" then she bounds away in the direction of the two kits.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt walks up to Sandstar. Is there anything you need me to do? Deputy of StarClan 15:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Hmm... nothing right now. But do you wanna go hunting later?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Ok after you train Darkpaw. Are yo going to train her in the territory? Deputy of StarClan 15:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Yep. You wanna come watch?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sure I will go there now. To the Territory!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 15:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar grins and in a flash, is in the territory[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Cloverheart slips out of camp and heads towards a clump of bracken for hunting -Cloverheart Shadeflower goes hunting and brings back a thrush and a blackbird.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Roseekit asks Lightkit- "Do you still wanna get Clawkit?"-Clawkit is not payiing attention, and is sarin at a floating dandiloin puff- -Darkpaw trots out with mouthful of old moss, which she thorws away and then runs to the training tree-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Lightkit nods, "I can keep him distracted by keeping the danilion puff in the air. You sneak up and then we get em!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Nope. We'll do it the other way aroud, ok?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "How are you gonna keep the dandelion in the air?" Lightkit asks confused[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "What are you two up to?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC Lightkit looks at Shadeflower, bewildered, "Uhhhh... Nothing!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Uh-huh,back to the nursery both of you."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit hangs her head, "Yes Shadeflower" she says and pads in the direction of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan HEY!!! Your not our mom! and Sanstar said we could play out here! -eyes seem to light on fire-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "I was never really gonna send you back to the nursery."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "Oh,I'm just kidding!Just be nice to Clawkit.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit races back to Shadeflower, "We will Shadeflower!" she squeals[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Good,now go play."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:21, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lightpaw nods eagerly and whisks away in the direction of the Leaders Den[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Cloverheart pads in and drops 2 mice and a shrew into the fresh-kill pile. Shadeflower puts 2 blackbirds on the fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (What iz reallly annoying though is Dust, Shade, and Peacesign adding categorys, when I already catigorized everything! and half of the catgorys don't even go with the page! RAWR!!!!!!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I know, but they dont mean it. Just tell them not to do it, and theyll probably stop ;))[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( I already told shade.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Then if she does it, just delete it.)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Hollyleaf, from Highrock, pads out of camp with Whitestar- (You know, just because you're leader doesn't mean that you're our boss. We all play the same, okay? We are one as a Clan, not bickering kits!) (Leader does mean boss. I overlook the training of apprentices, conduct ceremony's, lead you into battle, and make the final decision for the clan. You should respect that, not question it)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Hey, hey, hey! She's right. We are one. Well, not me. -puts paw behind Sandstar and Hollyleaf, and pushes them slightly-) (Ducks under arm, "Hands off Hippylord!")[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ducked when he did it, so he slapped me XD (Does that mean we're not one? (He's right about Lion King. XDDD) (XDDDDDDDD)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of StarClan (Hippylord must've fallen asleep.) (Wanna RP?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Sure!!!!!!! Thaanks, Sand!) (Anyone like ma drawings, or is Webgal better? -sobs-) (I liked em both!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Well, everyone's requesting! And if she's a teen, That's why!) (You dont have a signup sheet or whatever! i didnt know that you were taking requests!!!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (AGH! And I'm doint black and white only. :P I can't color!) (You should try a free internet program! You wont have to color, you can just use the paint bucket!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (what one?) (Try this one: Paint.NET Its in caps locks purposely. Its a free download and really easy and fun to use!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( I can't see it!!!!!!!!!! -Night!-) (Hi am back.I had to go.)-Cloverheart (Fox-dung.Gotta go again! C-ya in da mornin)-Cloverheart (Here's the linky Holly [http://www.getpaint.net/index.html Paint..NET)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ] August 11, 2010 Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I think im leaving the nursery today. Lightkit will remain there, but im going back to my leader duties)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I am really tired.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Hi!) -Mintleaf pads up to the fresh-kill pile, looks at it, and leaves camp- (Me too)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When Dark's on, I'm going to mentor.) (When do you want Crystal's kits to become apps?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Well you are leader,so you decide.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (True, but I dont want them to become apps if theyre RPer isnt going to RP them)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Who RPs them?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) -Tigerkit amd Earthkit are play-fighting- (So, do you want them to become apps?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When? I thought six weeks should be six moons. Okay??? So let's see,when were they born? -checks-) "Okay, you be the fish and I'll be that strange warrior!" -Tigerkit stays still, and Earthkit pounces on Tigerkt, making him burst out in giggles, Earthkit going with him- -Crystalwing gazes upon her kits, and Whitestar is behind her, purirng- "Aren't they adorable?"" (So app time???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (*Checks) (*Waits*)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay, not until September 2nd. That's six weeks from the 23. So then, or after. HEy, what about the 3rd? It's Saturday! OR if Friday night is alright. And White's kits are on a different day. What if it was the 14? XD That's ma b-day! OMG, 31 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (*Wants to get rid of poll) (How about next week? I cant wait 6 weeks 0_o)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (SIX WEEKS FROM THEIR BIRTH! But they are at the diferent times from HeatXWhite's kits.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... (Three weeks! Please! I cant wait 6!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay! And I feel two-named. :P I mean, Holly, my other 5-lettered name, :P *Faints at :P's cuteness- *Faints again.) *(XD It is cute!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar''']]Leader of Starclan "Who is going to mentor Crystalwing's kits?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Earthkit is mine, Mintleaf is Shadekit, Sandstar's Balzekit, and Whitestar is Tigerkit. I can handle two cats! Can I do two or not?.) (I have to go.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I have to go.) (CYA Shade!) Category:Starclan Category:StarClan